Comintern
The Comintern (an abbreviation for 'Communist International', but not to be confused with the other organisation called the 'Communist International') is a revolutionary international organisation of communist and workers' parties, dedicated to the overthrow of the international bourgeoisie and for the creation of an international socialist republic as a transitional stage to the complete abolition of the state and of provate property, by all available means, including armed force. In short, we are the General Staff of World Revolution. It was founded by the Telamon Communist Party in May 2095. Three Pillars of the Comintern The Comintern holds that the following principles form the basis of communist thought. :1. Political Revolution A future classless, stateless society in which the means of production is owned by the worker is attainable and rational. Political actions such as revolutions and general strikes should be undertaken when the time is right to achieve transition into a socialist or social democratic government. From that point, further political action internationally will determine when world revolution is possible in order to collectivize the means of production and eliminate class hierarchies by a dictatorship of the proletariat, eventually leading into a stateless society run by workers. :2. Historical Materialism Analyses of history and modern society should consider economic conditions before other factors. Any reader of history or student of society must remember that humans are social animals who form complex societies that consist of humans working collectively to make their means to live. Humans have the ability to reflect thoughtfully, but this is completely dependent on the structure of the society they live in and its state of technological development. Based on technological and social advancement, humanity can leave capitalism and enter the next state of human existence, communism. :3. Labor Theory of Value Human labor forms a social production that involves a division of labor, in which many humans are dependent on one another. Labor power sold by wage workers of productive sectors of the economy creates value in a capitalist society. Capitalism is an institutional framework in which humans sell their labor power to capitalists who own all of the means of production. They must work for capitalists in order to survive, and they are forced to accept wages lower than their labor is worth, because if they do not, they will be replaced by the unemployed. Measures should be taken to correct this and keep wealth in the hands of the laborers. The Solemn Comintern Oath I, as leader of a party in solidarity with the workers, vow to act politically with the goal of creating a society that is collectively, not privately, controlled, and in which everyone is liberated from exploitation, prosperous and spiritually, creatively, emotionally and intellectually satisfied. Organization Membership Leadership *Communist Party of Saridan - Saridan Full Members *Antinationalismus Kommunistischepartei - Dundorf *Axis Mundi Revolution - Likatonia *Black People's Party - Lodamun *C.P.Z - Zardugal *Communist Party of Darnussia - Darnussia *Communist Party of Deltaria Nova - Deltaria Nova *Communist Party of Kafuristan - Kafuristan *Druidic Socialist Party - Saridan *Frogmarch Party - Zardugal *Deltárska Prevratný Socialistický Strana - Deltaria *Keymon Liberation Front (Marxist) - Keymon *Kiokuwaki Pandisarbaitou (RGSP) - Indrala *Kommunistische Arbeitspartei - Dundorf *Kommunistische Einheitspartei Dundorf - Dundorf *Kommunistischen Arbeiterpartei - Dundorf *Left Communist Party - Saridan *Marxist-Stalinist Party of Keymon - Keymon *Partito Comunista Istaliano - Quanzar *People's Confederal Army - Likatonia *Peoples Party of Aloria - Aloria *People's Revolutionary Communist Party - Hutori *Revolutionary Party - Al'Badara *Rights and Freedom Party - Kalistan *Socialist Party - Al'Badara *Socialist Party of Darnussia and Malivia - Malivia *Socialist Party of Kafuristan - Kafuristan *Socialist Workers Party - Cobura *Trabajo y Libertad - Davostan *Unwritten Future Collective - Egelion *Workers Party for Communist Refoundation - Endralon *Radical Party - Al'Badara Category:International and party organizations Category:Telamon